retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 2
This page covers all information about the second season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was the current season from September 2011 to October 2012. Episodes 1. The Return of Harmony, part 1 The peace of Equestria is threatened when Discord, spirit of Chaos, escapes from his imprisonment in stone. Twilight and her friends must defeat him using the Elements of Harmony. If only they can find them! 2. The Return of Harmony, part 2 Discords mischief causes a rift between the six friends and renders the Elements of Harmony useless. Twilight needs to rekindle their friendship in order to use the Elements against Discord. 3. Lesson Zero Hyper-organized Twilight panics when she can't find a lesson about friendship for her weekly letter to Princess Celestia. 4. Luna Eclipsed It's Nightmare Night and the macabre celebrations are in full swing when Luna herself shows up in Ponyville, determined to change her frightening public image. 5. Sisterhooves Social Sweetie Belle disowns Rarity as her sister when she refuses to participate in a rough and tumble celebration of sisterly unity. 6. The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom finally gets her Cutie Mark! But joy turns to panic as she gets as second, then a third, then a dozen cutie marks. 7. May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash holds a flying race to determine who will win the honor of being her pet. 8. Look Before You Sleep A new masked avenger is stealing Rainbow Dash's thunder as Ponyville’s resident hero. 9. Sweet and Elite During a successful trip to Canterlot, Rarity has to choose between the important social connections she's made in the capitol and her uncouth Ponyville friends. 10. Secret of My Excess Spike's birthday gifts activate his greedy dragon instincts and cause an outrageous growth spurt that threatens to destroy all of Ponyville. 11. Hearth's Warming Eve The six friends put on a play that illustrates how Unicorns, Pegasi and Earth Ponies put aside their differences and founded Equestria. 12. Family Appreciation Day Apple Bloom does everything she can think of to stop Granny Smith from speaking to her class and causing everlasting embarrassment. 13. Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie takes on the task of babysitting the Cakes' twin toddlers but is woefully unprepared for the challenge. 14. The Last Roundup The friends travel all over Equestria to track down Applejack, who has mysteriously disappeared after attending a rodeo competition in Canterlot. 15. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 The future of Sweet Apple Acres is in peril when the Apples challenge the Flim Flam brothers to a Cider Making Contest. The winner takes the farm! 16. Read It and Weep After mocking it as an 'egghead' pursuit, Rainbow Dash discovers the joys of reading while laid up in Ponyville Hospital. Can she finish her book before her friends discover her secret? 17. Hearts and Hooves Day The Cutie Mark Crusaders create a love potion to make Miss Cheerilee and Big Macintosh fall in love but quickly regret their actions when the couple starts spouting lovey-dovey baby talk. 18. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie is flummoxed about what to do when she meets Cranky Doodle Donkey, the first creature to ever refuse her offer of friendship. 19. Putting Your Hoof Down After being pushed around one too many times, Fluttershy gets some assertiveness training from self-help guru Iron Will. The former doormat quickly turns into a bully. 20. It's About Time Twilight drives herself to distraction trying to forestall some future disaster after she receives a vague warning from her future self. 21. Dragon Quest Spike goes on a journey of self-discovery by joining the Great Dragon Migration. But does a rough and tumble gang of teenage dragons really hold the key to the questions Spike has about his identity? 22. Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy struggles to overcome her fear of public humiliation so she can help Rainbow Dash and the other pegasi create a Tornado powerful enough to lift the water required for Rainy Season up into the cloud-producing city of Cloudsdale. 23. Ponyville Confidential The Cutie Mark Crusaders adopt the name 'Gabby Gums' to become the gossip columnist for their school paper. They seem to have finally found something they're good at! But is it worth the pain they cause to other ponies with their hurtful stories? 24. MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie starts the silliest criminal investigation in the history of Equestria when a cake she is guarding for a contest is destroyed on the way to Canterlot. 25. A Canterlot Wedding, part 1 Twilight is confused by her conflicting feelings when she finds out her brother Shining Armor is marrying Celestia's niece Mi Amore. 26. A Canterlot Wedding, part 2 Twilight saves her brother and all of ponykind by freeing the real Mi Amore and defeating Queen Chrysalis, a changeling that had assumed Mi Amore’s appearance in an attempt to take over Equestria. DVDs The first two DVDs contained episodes within the first two seasons. Both were released in 2012. Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists